


[Podfic] In Dreams I See You

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of morganoconner's story</p><p>
  <i>Lucifer is not the only angel with an affinity for Sam’s dreams.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Dreams I See You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Dreams I See You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185764) by [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner). 



**Rating** : PG  
 **Length** : 10 minutes  
 **Download**[from the audioficarchive ](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-dreams-i-see-you)


End file.
